Spec Ops - A Rare Purple Armor
Takes place immediately after Chapter 11 of Prince Russcorn's Friendship Force. Dialogues coming soon. Story "Prince Russcorn here. The outside invaders overwhelming Marvel universe killed an Avenger today - Tony Stark - and stole the blueprints of his armors to mass-produce their own autonomous ones. Don't you worry - Tony inspired my friend Rarity to create her own magically controlled suit of armor: The Rare Iron Mane. The other armors have already been approved for delete." Obtainable hero Complete all tasks to recruit the Rare Iron Mane. Restricted heroes Iron Man and War Machine may not participate (for the latter, you'll know why if you manage to meet the Epic Boss). Mission 1: Gas Drinker Alienizers approved for Delete have returned to continue the crimes they committed in Dekaranger. Delete them again. Enemies: Anaroids, Hijacked Iron Man armors (same as the hero version but have Mechanical Body and Mindless) Minibosses: Anrian Beildon, Algolian Volka Team-Up: Green Ranger Boss: Hiramekimedes Team-Up: Rare Iron Mane Deploys: Mega Man X, 2 any, Trini Kwan, The Engineer Mission 2: The Dazzlings Strike Back The Dazzling were defeated again when they worked for The Master to spread disharmony with the help of Iso-8. Now they're working with a Metaroid. Wait, WHAT?!? Enemies: Street Thugs, Chain Chomps, Rat Funk, Bill Blaster Minibosses: The Dazzlings (fought separately one at a time) Team-Up: Princess Twilight Sparkle Boss: Tubaloid Team-Up: Rare Iron Mane Deploys: Elsa, Vinyl, Octavia, 1 Blaster, 1 any Mission 3: Enter Vaglass It's Enter. After the invaders stole the blueprints for the Iron Man armors, Enter virused the first one to attack me. Now he's doing the same to other inanimate objects to create Metaroids. Enemies: Buglars, Hijacked Iron Man armors, Bill Blaster, Mukumuku, Terrapin Miniboss 1: Tireloid Team-Up: Trixie Miniboss 2: Shovelloid Team-Up: Drill Man Mission 3: Sprayloid Team-Up: Mega Man Boss: Enter Team-Up: Rare Iron Mane Epic Boss: Infected R.O.B the Robot (backed up with an Infected Iron Man Mk 42 suit and an Infected War Machine suit.) Team-Up: Mega Man X Deploys: DekaBreak, Sonic The Hedgehog, Black Ranger, 2 any Generous Gem Set Gem Bomber Ranged Gun Slashing Explosion One Enemy (special) Bang bang! - Gains High Crits with two Generous Gem weapons equipped. Ignores Defense with three Generous Gem weapons equipped. Splash Damage gains Burning with three Generous Gem weapons equipped. (special) Splash Damage - causes Bleeding on all enemies. (enemy) Hobbled - attacks cannot be Stealthy (enemy) Subdue - melee attacks do 40% less damage and cannot crit Gem Gatling Ranged Gun 12 hits One Enemy (special) Shiniest Gems - gains The Sun Also Rises with two Generous Gem weapons equipped. (special) Guaranteed Hit (enemy) Lock-On - takes extra damage from ranged attacks (enemy) Pin Cushion - takes extra damage from counter and follow-up attacks. (enemy) Staggered - cannot dodge attacks Cloth Whip Slashing Ranged One Enemy (special) Generous Gem Whip - gains one stack of Bleeding for each Generous Gem weapon equipped. (special) High Crits - High Chance to Crit (special) Hemorrhaging Attack - causes all applications of Bleeding to trigger (passive) Whip Stance - chance to precounter any melee attack (enemy) Pressure Points - causes either Weakened, Dizzy, Slowed, or Exposed. (enemy) Restrain - ranged attacks do 40% less damage and cannot crit Gem Fists Unarmed Melee One Enemy 3 hits (passive) Diamond Armor - immune to Bleeding, Burning, and Chilled. Very high crit resistance. (special) Shiny Knuckles - gains Pain Train with two Generous Gem weapons equipped, Opportunist with three, and Deadly Crits and Exploits Combos with four. (enemy) Combo Setup - next unarmed attack against this target causes extra damage Category:Special Operations Category:My Little Pony Category:Mega Man Category:Marvel Category:Power Rangers